Kwami Visit
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Tikki is in shock and disbelief over the identity of Chat Noir, and goes to see Plagg to know if it's true. Cute little Tikki/Plagg oneshot fluff, might want to continue if you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N IMPORTANT - Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 8 - Dark Owl** \- **Don't read if you don't want spoilers. Occurs the day after the events of the episode.**

* * *

Tikki looked up at Marinette; she was busy scribbling something in her notebook. What Tikki had seen yesterday was too much to handle, she needed to assure herself that it was true. But she needed to make sure she wouldn't be seen.

When she knew Marinette wasn't looking down, she quickly shot through the bag and table, straight into Adrien's satchel.

"Woah!" the black kwami was jolted awake.

"Plagg!" Tikki whispered, she couldn't attract attention to the bag, or even alert Adrien. "So it is true. Adrien is Chat Noir."

"You were there yesterday too. Of course. And Marinette... is Ladybug." He was fully awake now, glad to speak to Tikki again.

"I..." she began, no knowing where to start, since the class would end soon. "I missed you, Plagg."

He looked up at her in shock. "I missed you too, Tikki. It has been a long time."

He thought back on the lonely hundred years since he had last seen her. He hid his emotions, of course. So did Tikki. So he was happy she told him directly. "But remember what happened last time they found out who was who." He added solemnly.

"Which is why they can never know who the other's identity is!" The red kwami exclaimed.

"Even if they are in love with each other." Plagg added.

"Wait... he loves her too?" Tikki gasped.

"Well..." Plagg hesitated. "Chat is in love with Ladybug. It's so cheesy, more than me. He said he loves her no matter who she is under the mask. He wanted to tell her so many times, and wrote her a valentine, but ended up..."

"...Throwing it away" she finished his sentence, processing the information.

"How do you know?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette found it in the trash. She thought it might be addressed to her, but it was actually for Ladybug?"

"Yeah. He got a letter back and it wasn't signed. He claimed it was 'from Ladybug'" he put his little hands in the air to suggest speech marks. "Was that from her?"

Tikki nodded. "I spoke to Wayzz." She suddenly decided to mention. "He wouldn't tell me who Chat Noir is, but he says he and Ladybug belong together. I guess we'll have to go back and I'll tell him what happened." The little red kwami nudged her old friend.

"You... you went to see Wayzz? As in, on your own, or with Marinette?" He jumped.

"Well I _had_ to bring her..." Tikki defended herself. "We've been going to see him recently." She explained. "And there's something else."

"Tikki, why do you have to be rushing? You're always so serious. Relax! I miss you, I want to just... hug you." His voice died away as he became lost for words, and if he had skin any lighter, it would have gone red.

"Plagg..." her heart melted for him; she loved him so much, and she definitely wore her heart on her sleeve more than him. But she was also serious and knew when to be. "I love you too." She reassured him.

"But while I want to sit here in your arms, I have to tell this all to you. The lesson is about to end, and I can't come see you everyday, in case one of them see us." She finished.

"What's so important then, Tikki?" He reluctantly asked, lazily popping a piece of cheese into his mouth.

She took a breath, just as the bag was suddenly lifted. Her word became a gasp, then, "The lesson's over! I'll see you... when I see you. Just look out okay?"

Plagg smiled, and Tikki quickly few over and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye Tikki." He whispered as she shot back through the bag into Marinette's.

* * *

 **Quick adorable Tikki/Plagg fluff. Don't forget to drop a review, and a favorite if you liked it. I don't plan on continuing, but if you want me to, tell me, I might post another chapter or two.**

 **#update working on chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

He thought he could handle it. Being away from her. He'd had to before, but this time, he wasn't forced apart. She was always there, barely a meter away!

Plagg expected Tikki to come visit him the second day, since she seemed desperate to get some information out, but to his dismay she didn't show up.

Kwamis could sense each others' energies if they sent them to each other. This was how Wayzz had felt NooRoo's energy, because he had been calling for help. They could hide their essences, for example to hide the miraculous holders' identities. But this week Tikki had basically been screaming at him. Her aura radiated from behind him, he couldn't ignore it.

When Tikki didn't come to him for a week, he couldn't help it anymore. His aim might be off, but he had to try.

First, he popped his little head through the satchel's fabric and looked around. Of course, there had to be a table in the way to Marinette's bag, but nobody could see him.

"Here we go." He panted, then thrust himself forward straight into Marinette's small purse, where Tikki was nibbling on a cookie.

"Plagg?! Why are you here, it isn't safe!" Tikki' high pitched voice gasped.

"I... uh." Suddenly he was lost for words.

"Oh, Plagg, I miss you too." She dropped the cookie crumb and hugged her counterpart.

His heart was melting, but he needed to remember his reason for coming here. "Tikki, you wanted to tell me something the other ut you never came back. It seemed important." He reluctantly broke the hug.

She sighed in response. "Oh, Plagg. You know if I had gone back, we would have gotten used to it. It isn't safe. Plus, what I had to say was just a theory."

He hung his head. "Can I hear it anyway?"

"Well..." she decided there was nothing to lose. "I don't trust Gabriel." She blurted.

"Adrien's dad? Why not? He was akumatised." He responded confusedly.

"He could have akumatised himself! It hasn't happened before, but who's to say it isn't possible? Nobody's tried. I'm just trying to look out for you. If he is Hawk Moth, and he finds out his _son_ is Chat Noir, what would he do? How desperate is he?" Tikki started to ramble.

"Wow..." Plagg tried to evaluate the information, but Marinette reached down and opened her purse.

Plagg just about escaped before being seen. He rushed back into Adrien's bag, with no sense except feeling Tikki's tense energy.

Marinette looked down at Tikki, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "I need my phone." she whispered. "Are you okay?" Tikki only nodded silently, and waited until Marinette had her phone and closed the bag before flying back to Adrien's bag for what should be the last time.

"Plagg! Did anyone see you?" She whispered.

"No, I think I got out in time." He panted. "Are you alright?"

"This is why we can't come see each other. It's too dangerous." She took him in her arms once more. "I love you. I've missed you." She sighed into his head.

"Bye Tikki."

"Be careful, silly kitten." she reminded him, and solemnly returned to her bag.

He paused for some time, trying to think. "Okay." He didn't reply until she was long gone.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought 3**


End file.
